


Setters (in love?)

by oisuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Oikawa, Oikawa Has a Crush, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Soulmates, Suga is super gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, oisuga, suga is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisuga/pseuds/oisuga
Summary: " Suga and Oikawa had been close with each other since they had met, touch was truly their love language. "In which Oikawa and Suga shared a moment in high school, and Oikawa is struggling to admit his feelings.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Setters (in love?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an Oisuga fic! I hope you enjoy <3

Toru Oikawa was in love with Koushi Sugawara.

He was in love with Suga and it was his fault.

The brunette wasn’t sure when he figured out that he had feelings for his friend, but he knew that they shared moments that most people would never share with someone who was labeled as such. On most nights, they’d find themselves sitting a little too close together, watching movies. Suga always chose cheesy rom coms, but Oikawa preferred sci-fi (though he found himself teary eyed on multiple occasions.)

Oikawa enjoyed living in the present rather than thinking about the past, but Suga changed that.

Toru often dazed off into a daydream in the middle of class or during his studies, thinking about his third year of high school. A training camp during summer. Karasuno and Seijoh (along with some other teams that he didn’t bother learning the names of.)  
Koushi and Toru shared a moment behind the gym. Could he even call it a moment? It was some unconscious flirting between the two.

And they happened to share a kiss.

Something that Suga probably didn’t remember, but Oikawa thought about it for months,

\----- 

After a long day of practice, there’s nothing that Oikawa wanted to do more than crash the moment he walked through the door, but he seemed to wake up instantly when he saw his silver-haired roommate waiting for him on the couch.

Something about Suga made his heart skip a beat. Maybe it was the way he smiled at Toru, always so sweet and genuine. Or maybe it was the fact that Suga cared, more than anyone he had ever met. 

Maybe it was his lips. Those lips that held so much emotion. Those lips that appeared to be so incredibly sof-

“Toru! How was your day?” 

Shit, How long had he been staring? 

“I’m good- It was good.” He muttered, removing his shoes after he shut the door. Suga knew Oikawa all too well, him sneaking up behind the brunette to massage his shoulders was proof of that. The taller male let out a comfortable sigh, leaning back into Suga’s touch. As much as he would hate to admit it, he was comfortable.

Suga pressed a gentle kiss onto Oikawa’s shoulder, helping him remove his jacket and stretching to hang it up before he asked a quiet question. “A lot on your mind?” Oikawa just nodded. That was enough for Suga to take Toru’s hand, leading him onto the couch. The bedroom was too far, they would make do. This wasn’t unnatural for them, they had been close with each other since they had met, touch was truly their love language.  
Suga settled himself down on the couch, dragging Oikawa on top of him. It was moments like this that made Suga wish that he had something more with Toru, something more than the small cuddle sessions they shared. 

He wanted to get a taste of those rose-tinted lips. He wanted to be able to share these heartfelt moments, knowing that it was far from platonic, but it seemed like he was stuck in the same spot for months.  
Slim hands found themselves interlocking with Oikawa’s brunette locks, head resting just above his. This silence was a comfortable one, and they could’ve stayed like this forever, but Suga- well, Suga was himself.  
Worried, caring, wonderful Suga. He was the one to break the silence, shifting so his face met Toru’s. “You’ve been acting different lately, you always do when you’re overthinking things.” Pale hand moved down to cup his companion’s cheek, eyes studying his expression carefully. 

Oikawa was tempted to kiss him right now, but he wasn’t confident enough for that. His dark orbs locked with Suga’s lighter ones, and for the first time in a while, Suga had a hard time determining what emotions Toru was feeling.

“‘Kawa.. talk to me? What’s on your mind.”

“You.”

Toru realised what he said a few seconds too late, shuffling off of his spot on the couch before Suga had a chance to react. His head was spinning, and just as he was halfway down the hall, he felt a familiar touch to his arm.  
He didn't get a chance to fully take in the expression that rested on Suga’s face, interrupted by lips another pair of lips locked with his. Their exchange was messy at first, but as soon as Oikawa got a grip on what was going on, his arms were wrapped around Suga, almost tripping over each other multiple times. It didn't take long for them to get used to each other, they managed to get as far as the bedroom door before breaking their exchange, Oikawa’s back pushed against the door with a quiet thud.

The silence was filled with loud breaths on both ends, Suga’s frail hands found their way to Oikawa’s shoulder, the blush across his cheeks complimented his bright smile that he didn’t realise he was wearing. Oikawa dove forward to hug the shorter male, his mind racing with a million thoughts, and somehow all of them revolved around Sugawara.

“As much as I would enjoy another steamy makeout session, we should lie down and talk, hm?”

“It was barely steamy.” The brunette teased, removing his grip from Suga to twist open the doorknob, leading the pair inside

They shared a room, their beds across from each other. Each side of the room seemed to have it’s own personality, Toru’s side decorated with alien and space paraphernalia that he would never let his friends from college see. Suga’s side is decorated with pictures of his friends, past teammates, and his old jersey. 

The pair gravitated towards Oikawa’s bed, his blankets were softer (Suga loved that they smelled like him.) This time Toru had his arms around Suga, legs tangled with his as he thought of something to say. Suga was more patient than he ever was. He would wait an eternity for Oikawa.  
“We should’ve done this a lot sooner.” He spoke sheepishly, snuggling up to his friend. 

Friend? That didn’t sound right. He should probably do something about that.

“No kidding, I could barely tell how you felt.” The silver haired boy seemed unsure. All Oikawa really said is that he was thinking about him, this could have still been purely platonic, he really hoped it wasn't.

Just when Suga seemed to be getting lost in a storm of thoughts, Oikawa jumped in to save him.

“I like you, Sugawara.”

Oh.

All Suga managed to let out was a low hum, eyes analyzing Toru’s features. He managed to snap back into reality when he felt another set of fingers interlacing with his.  
“Earth to Suga.” The brunette spoke, making sure Suga was alright.  
He wasn’t sure of that himself, the next words he spoke were pure impulse. 

“Be my boyfriend.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Demanding.”

Suga rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s response, but his question seemed to be answered when their lips were pressed against one another again.

Koushi Sugawara was in love with Oikawa

and it was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hello!  
> This is my first fic on here, so I hope it isn't garbage. I have Oisuga brainrot and I had to write them.  
> Also i couldn't think of a title,,, pls spare me.


End file.
